Requested R5 Imagines
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: So this is a bunch of R5 imagines that were requested. If you want a imagine then pm me your request.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ross Imagine-

I open the door to my best friends' house and walk in to find them in the living room watching a movie. My brown hair swishes behind me as I walk towards the only open spot, which just so conveniently is next to Ross. The guy who I have had a crush on since the first time I met him when we were ten. As I sit next to him Rydel smirks at me, like every other time i'm near her brother. She keeps telling me that I have to tell him but it's just so complicated.

Ross is famous, he can do so much better, he would just reject me if I told him. It's better if I don't, then everything won't get all awkward to the point that we end up avoiding each other.

"Hey, Lydsee." Ross says.

"Hi, so what movie are you watching." I reply trying to act calm as my heart beats a mile a minute.

"Ugh, Rydel got to choose so we are watching Tangled."

"Yay, I love that movie!" I exclaim.

Half way through the movie I find myself closer to Ross than I originally was. My legs are over his and i'm starring at his blonde hair. I have the urge to just reach out and run my hands through his hair. I instinctively move just a little closer and Ross seems to notice. He moves my legs off his lap and pulls me closer. His arm wraps around my shoulders and I rest my head on his shoulder.

Rydel's squeal is ear piercing. I look towards her and the smile on her face is huge. She quickly reaches for her phone and snaps a picture. I let out a small laugh and she quickly whispers something to everyone but me and Ross.

Minutes later they have all made up a lame excuse for why they need to leave. Ross turns to me as the end credits start.

"So Lydsee what was all that about earlier?" Ross asks me.

"Oh ugh, Rydel was just being well Rydel." I attempt to lie.

"Well she seemed pretty excited about seeing you close to me." Oh my god, he knows doesn't he?

"Yeah she gets like that, I guess she just really wants me to date someone. If that makes sense."

"Sure...But she is my sister and I know it's more than that."

"You're seriously going to make me fucking say it aren't you." I mumble to myself mostly.

"Huh?"

"Ross I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

Oh god, okay here goes nothing. Just tell him how you feel. Come on it can't be that hard, right?

"Ross, for the last few years I have kinda been in love with you."

He doesn't reply, he just pulls me closer and presses his lips to mine. I move my lips against his before he slowly pulls away.

"Lydsee, I love you too."

* * *

 **Ok so that was my first R5 imagine request. It wasn't the best but I will get better with these I promise, any way pm me your requests and I will write them.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was getting dark as I rushed home from work. It had been a long day at the hospital and all I wanted to do was go home to see my wonderful boyfriend of three years. Today was our anniversary but us both being swamped with work decided to not do anything for it until next month. I trudge the last few feet to our small house. I open the door to find all the lights off, meaning Riker was still at Rocky's for the band meeting. I entered to small living room, throwing my purse and jacket down. I then make my way into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

~Meet me at our spot at nine~

I smile at the note for a minute before noticing that they writing isn't Riker's. The note was written by Ellington. Why would Ellington leave me that? Him and Rydel are together and I know that's not changing any time soon. So why is the writing his? Did Rocky make him write it? There are too many questions to be reasonable as I turn towards the clock.

I have another two hours before I need to go meet Ellington. I rush upstairs and change out of my scrubs and into the closest pair of skinny jeans and a random tee shirt. I fix my hair in the mirror until it finally looks normal.

I then make myself a small meal. Before I know it it's time to leave. I head towards the small diner in the center of town. Me and Ellington always go there to talk. As the bell above the door rings I see Rydel look up from the table in the corner. She smiles and waves me over. I take the empty seat in front of her.

"Hey Katie!" She greets in her ever enthusiastic demeanor.

"Hey Delly..." I reply hesitantly.

"So, Ellington told me to meet you here and take you somewhere."

"Um, okay...But where are we going?"

"He told me not to tell you."

She then drags me to her car and squeals excitedly. Right as we get in the car her phone starts to ring. She answers the call and I can hear Rocky's voice over the car speakers.

"Rydel, we are running late." He grumbles.

"Guys, let me go please." I hear Riker say in the background. I shoot Rydel and questioning look and she has the same bewildered expression as me.

"Rocky, what is happening?" She asks.

"Oh nothing, we should be there soon."

"Stop it, just let me go!" Riker shouts.

"You better not hurt him." I practically growl.

"Katie, I would never let him get hurt, especially by Rocky." Ross says.

Before me or Rydel gets another chance to speak the line goes dead.

"I'm sure it will be okay...I hope." Rydel says.

Eventually we get to the destination. Which happens to be a really pretty lake that me and Riker visit all the time. This time is different though, the trees surrounding the water are decorated in fairy lights. There are mason jars with candles along the edge of the water. As soon as Riker sees me his expression changes from annoyance to happiness. I rush over to him and give him a hug.

"Hey babe." He whispers in my hair.

"Hey."

"Okay you guys have a great anniversary." Ryland shouts from his spot next to all the other Lynchs. I smile at them and nod.

"I can't believe they did all this for us." He says.

"Yeah, it's so amazing."

He smiles down at me, "Not as amazing as you though."

"Yo Rik, you almost forgot this." Rocky shouts before throwing a small box in Riker's direction. He catches the box and shoves it in his pocket quickly. He looks nervous, Rocky laughs loudly before getting in Rydel's car so they can leave us alone.

"What's in the box?" I ask him.

"Oh um, just something I wasn't planning on giving you yet."

"Why not?"

"Well I wanted it to be special."

"This is pretty special." I say with a slight smirk.

"That is true." He presses a light kiss on my lips then pulls the box back out.

He gets down on one knee and opens the box. The ring shimmers in the light.

"I didn't want this to be a cliché anniversary proposal, but the guys decided that they would have me ask you today. So Katie, will you marry me?" He asks.

"Of course."

He kisses me once more and puts the ring on my finger.

"Would now be a good time to tell you I got a puppy?" I ask jokingly.

"Are you serious?"

"No, i'm just kidding." I say.

"Oh okay."

We then have a wonderful anniversary under the moonlight. It was more than I could ever ask for, even if it was a huge cliché in the end.

 **Sorry about taking forever with this but life got in the way. Anyway, this was shorter than I wanted but I think it came out pretty well. I will take any requests that you guys give me. I love to write requests for you guys, so request some! Thanks for reading.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for Kate who requested it forever ago. I'm so sorry it took so long.**

* * *

I was laying haphazardly across the couch in R5's garage watching them practice. It was like a ritual they would invite me over before a band practice and I would watch and give them feedback at the end. I shifted so I was laying upside down, my hair blocking my view. I didn't need to see to know that Rydel and Ellington were sneaking glances at each other when they thought I wasn't looking.

Both of them just needed to tell the other how they felt but they were too scared. I start to form a plan in my mind of the perfect way to finally get them together. I know I can't do it by myself, maybe I can get Ross to help me. He does love the idea of love and he is good at setting people up together. Having him help me might just work in my favor.

"Hey Kate how did it sound?" Riker asks as he sets down his bass.

"Pretty good, but I think you need a bit more practice with the first verse of Repeating Days, something just sounded a bit off." I tell him.

I know by now that they don't take offense to my critiquing of their work. They like it, it helps them improve and be the best they can be. Rydel and Ellington are in the middle of a conversation when I pull Ross off to the side.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Ugh sure what is it?" He runs a hand through his hair attempting to remove it from his eyes.

"I want you to help me make Rydellington real!" I exclaim bouncing slightly from excitement.

"I don't want to manipulate my sister's love life. If she found out she would be pissed and she scares me when she's mad." He cringes slightly at the thought of what happened the last time he made her mad.

"Please Ross, for me." I plead while pulling my best puppy dog face.

"Ugh fine."

"Yay, let's just go over the basics of the plan right now." I tell him.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"So I was thinking that I could talk to Ell and just flat out tell him that he needs to tell Rydel how he feels, knowing him he will respond that there is never the right moment. At which point I will invite one of my guy friends over to flirt with Rydel a little and make Ellington jealous. I will remind him he needs to make his move and hopefully he will." I say in a rushed breath.

"Okay, that was a better plan than what I had in mind."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Lock them both in a closet." I laugh at his plan.

"You do realize that is a classic tv trope and it never works, right."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, it's stupid which is why we are going with your plan."

I see Rydel and Ellington both looking towards us curiously and I quickly smile at them to hopefully make them less suspicious. If they find out about the plan they will never trust us again and then they may never get together. I walk towards Ellington and poke him in the side laughing at his reaction.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." I say while entering the house and siting down at the counter in the kitchen. He enters a minute later taking the open seat next to me.

"You need to tell her how you feel and soon. You can't risk another guy getting to her before you do."

"I know, I just never seem to have the chance. Trust me I hate seeing fans all over her. I just haven't had the right moment to tell her."

"Ok, well find a moment and jump on the opportunity. I don't want to see you lose her." I say while standing up.

I walk out of the kitchen passing Ross in the process.

"You're good." He says while giving me a high five. He can be so childish sometimes but I wouldn't ask for any other friends. I mean who else would help me with my crazy schemes?

* * *

I grab my phone off the table and send a quick text to my friend Anthony. He is Rydel's type and I know for sure he will go along with my plan and be able to make Ell jealous. He soon replies and he says he will meet me at the Lynch's house later.

A little while later Anthony and I are walking into their house.

"So Rydel will either be in the kitchen or the living room. Just make sure that you only flirt with her when Ellington is around. Remember he is the one with brown hair and doesn't look at all like her." I say trying to make sure this doesn't end in disaster.

He then walks off to find Rydel and begin my plan.

"Ross." I shout. Seconds later I hear footsteps thudding in my direction.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"My friend is here to fulfill plan Rydellington." I tell Ross. His face lights up and he grabs my wrist pulling me into the living room to watch how everything unfolds.

Anthony and Delly seem to be getting along well. The second Ell enters Anthony causally slips his arm around Rydel as she laughs at his joke. Ratliff looks upset and quickly leaves the room without saying anything. I chase after him to make sure he is okay.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my chance, I should have listened to me. I don't have a chance anymore. I mean did you see him there is no way she would choose me over him." Ell mumbles. It pains me to see him so sad especially since I know it's all my fault.

"No you do still have a chance. You just need to tell her."

"There is no point." He says while resting his head on the table.

"Plan B!" Ross shouts as he drags Rydel through the kitchen.

"Oh god." I mumbled before clasping my hand around Ellington's wrist and pulling him the same way Ross and Rydel just went.

I see Ross push Rydel into the small closet downstairs. She struggles to push the door open, Ross pressed up against it to keep it shut. Ross then grabs Ellington from me and shoves him in the closest also. Ross leans against it and so do I.

"You can't come out until you two have talked about your relationship!" Ross shouts over their protests.

"This is the most cliché thing I have ever been part of." I mumble.

"I don't think we can hold this much longer."

"ROCKY, RIKER!" I shout. Both rush in looking equally worried.

"Um what's going on?" Riker questions.

"Plan Rydellington." Ross says brightly.

"Now help us keep this door shut." I tell them both. Rocky complies instantly, leaning all his weight against the door. Riker on the other hand still doesn't seem so sure.

"Please Rik, I really want this plan to work." I say while pouting.

"How dare you use that face on me, you no I can't say no to it." He moves towards the door holding it shut.

"How's it going?" Rocky asks in a sing song voice.

"I hate all of you." Ellington yells.

"You're all so dead when I get out of here." Rydel growls. Fear flashes through all our expressions.

"Come on just admit it, you both like each other." Riker says.

The closest goes relatively silent for a few minutes. All we can hear is a few words muffled by the door. For the words I can decipher I think Ellington has finally gotten up the courage to tell Rydel how he feels. I hear Rydel squeal and I smile at her reaction. We all share a knowing look, Rydellington is now official.

"So do you have anything to tell us?" I ask stepping back from the door. The guys follow my lead and release their hold on the door. Both of them emerge and share a smile.

"You finally told her didn't you?" Ross asks excitedly.

"Yeah." Ellington mumbles.

"That's great!" I screech.

"I'm still pissed about you locking me in a closet." Rydel says with a glare.

"Run!" Rocky shouts while bolting out of the room. We all follow hoping to avoid the angry Rydel.

* * *

 **Sorry about the ending, I couldn't figure out a good way to end it. I know the plot was super cliché but it was really fun to write.**


End file.
